


A Natural

by Soul4Sale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Bottom!Chris, Established Relationship, Fix-it fic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Top!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d think Chris would be better than Josh at this one little thing, but you’d be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while taking care of Todd. Poor baby’s having a hard time, so this is dedicated to him. Thought this would be cute, so I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Josh?” The question came seemingly out of nowhere, making the brunet look up from his book. Sprawled out on the couch, his legs thrown over Chris’, Buddy laying out over his knees, he was comfortable, hoping the younger wasn’t about to ask if he could get up. 

“Yeah?” He finally asked, quietly, as though his voice might wreck the tranquility of the moment. Without another word, the blonde held out his glasses, and, instinctively, he took them and began to scrub the lenses with the hem of his shirt. 

“Man, you’d think you could wash your _own_ glasses, after having worn them longer than we’ve been friends.” He teased, earning a bashful little smile and a delightful tinge of red to the other’s cheeks that had him grinning lopsidedly.

“You get them cleaner than I ever do.” Was the truthful reply as he took his clean specs back, situating them back on the bridge of his nose with practiced precision. 

“Say it~.” Purred the elder, leaning forward and getting a grumble from the pocket Beagle in his lap. With a sigh, Chris conceded.

“You’re better at taking care of me than I am, Josh, and I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Shared smiles and almost shy glances turned back to the books they’d been reading as a companionable silence stretched on between them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more short fluff! Today I should be posting a bunch of these~


End file.
